Proinflammation is a widespread phenomenon that has strong association with stress and is connected with various diseases. Proinflammatory activities in general are initiated to overcome infection or invasion of potentially deleterious biological agents (bacteria, viruses, parasites etc.). While fighting invasion, proinflammation has beneficial and deteriorating capacities and can exert detrimental effects. The sequelae of an unbalanced systemic inflammatory reaction include derangement of microcirculation, shock, transudation into organs and defects of coagulation. An unbalanced systemic compensatory anti-inflammatory response often results in anergy and immunosuppression.
There remains a need for improved tools to prevent and treat proinflammatory conditions, including proinflammatory skin conditions and epithelial cancers.